Kak chelovek, kak strana
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Y mi tranquila vida de adolescente llegó a su fin.../ EPIC FAIL, título en ruso porque es mi dioma favorito :'D Como persona, como país , OC y summary malo
1. El fin de mi vida

Esto es un epic fail y se que tods me deben estar odiando por no seguir mis otros fics, pero…asdfg es que me estanco! Y si se me ocurre algo, tengo que escribirlo o si no muero y me pongo estúpida D:, en fin…ojala lo disfruten…

/

Hoy cuando me levanté tuve la sensación de que éste día no iba a ser tan normal o tranquilo como los otros, fue algo bastante extraño, inclusive casi podría atreverme a jurar que mi intuición me decía "No salgas de la cama, Constanza, te va a pasar algo de lo que después vas a arrepentirte", lo atribuí a la flojera y sin más me levanté para comenzar mi día. Bueno, para aclararlo todo yo me llamo Constanza, mis amigos me dicen Cony o Copo (aunque el segundo lo uso más como nik en los foros), voy en segundo medio del colegio San Felipe, soy paliducha, de ojos café y pelo castaño claro, mido 1.56 o 1.57 (por ahí, el caso es que soy enana), soy de Chile (Santiago, más específica) y adoro pasármela en mi PC viendo anime, éste último tiempo me ha bajado por ver Hetalia, es un anime muy bueno que trata sobre historia universal y donde los países son personas, pero como le empecé a ver hace poco no me acuerdo mucho de los personajes ni los nombres, es una pena (N/A: Mentira xDD, pero tengo que ponerlo así, ya sabrán porque más adelante :D ).

Bueno como ya les hice una pequeña reseña de mi misma, voy a continuar contándoles lo que sucedió ese día, desde que me levanté hasta que ocurrió lo que ustedes ya sabrán más adelante.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Ese día (como siempre) tomé una ducha, me vestí, hice mi cama y fui a buscar a mi mejor amiga Kathy para irnos al colegio (aclaro algo: yo repetí curso y la Kathy pasó, aún así yo soy un año mayor que la Kathy, por lo que ella cumplió los 16 hace poco y yo los cumplí en Diciembre), como vamos al mismo colegio es más fácil irnos y venirnos juntas, así nos ahorramos problemas y podemos conversar a gusto. Cuando llegamos al colegio la tía del casino nos saludó, la saludamos devuelta y subimos al tercer piso (donde están nuestras salas), ella se fue a la suya (la de tercero) y yo a la mía. Cuando llegué apenas me senté en el banco que compartía con Koko (los bancos en mi cole son pegados, compartimos mesa, y Koko es una de mis mejores amigas) mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi la pantallita y era un número que no conocía, contesté solamente para hacerle una bromita al chistosito que me había llamado a semejante hora (¡¿Qué subnormal llama a las 7:35 de la mañana?):_

_-¿Aló?_

_-__**…Eh… ¿C-Con la señorita C-Constanza?**__-Me extrañé un poco, la voz tenía un acento raro…no es como el acento argentino o paraguayo (tengo un compañero paraguayo, por eso lo sé), quizá es cubano o algo por el estilo._

_-Si, ella habla, ¿Se le ofrece algo?-Es raro…cuando me llama un número equivocado, siempre me preguntan por un tal Ricardo (N/A: LOL, y es verdad D: )_

_-__**Eh…ll-llamo desde…uh…**_

_-Oiga, ¿Quién es usted?, ¡Le digo de una que si quiere venderme algo no pienso comprar nada!_

_**-¡No es eso!, e-es que…uh…la he estado vigilando desde hace tiempo y…**_

_-¡¿Qué?-Grité fuerte, de eso estoy segura, el Poblete y el German se me quedaron mirando raro._

_**-¡Por favor, no grite!, l-lo que quería preguntarle es que…**_

_-¿Qué mierda quiere?_

_-__**Uhm…¿A-A qué hora sale hoy?**_

_-¡Pero será cerdo!, ¡Váyase al demonio, no le pienso decir!-Y colgué, completamente sonrojada y cabreada, ¡Pero es que no todos los días te llama un pedófilo preguntándote a qué hora sales!._

_Intenté calmarme o al menos intentar olvidar esa horrorosa llamada, para cuando lo logré mis amigas Koko y Flavia iban entrando, la Flavia (como siempre) respirando agitada y con la cara cansada y Koko (para variar) sacándose las múltiples prendas con las que su mamá la manda al colegio (este invierno ha sido feo, pero a veces creo que la mamá de Koko exagera…). La Flavia me saludó y enseguida se fue a conversar con el Osito (en realidad se llama Jorge, pero le decimos Osito) y la America (si…así se llama), Koko se sentó al lado mío y me quedó mirando raro._

_-¿Qué te pasa?, estai toda roja-Me dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi frente-¿Te resfriaste?, anda al médico mejor, acuérdate que vienes saliendo del hospital por un no-se-que Intestinal._

_-Eran "Cólicos Intestinales" y no, no estoy resfriada-Corrí la cara para que ella sacara su mano de mi frente-Es que hace rato me llamó un pedófilo…_

_-¿Un pedófilo?, ¿Estás segura?_

_-¡Que si, puñetas! ¡Me llamó un pedófilo de mierda para preguntarme a qué hora salía!-Si, a diferencia de Koko, yo soy muy mal hablada._

_-No te enojes conmigo, yo solo te preguntaba-Empezó a sacar sus cuadernos con toda la calma del mundo, supongo que te acostumbras al carácter explosivo de una persona si la conoces desde hace dos años…-¿Guardaste el número?_

_-Iba a borrarlo ahora, ¿Por qué?_

_-Pues bueno, si era un pedófilo deberías guardar el número en caso de que vuelva a llamarte para contarle a los pacos._

_-Si…es verdad…_

_-O también podrías averiguar su paradero y…_

_-¡No, maldita sea, no!, ¿Tú pensai que es muy normal que alguien te llame, te diga que te vigila, tiene acento raro y encima de todo es un pedófilo!_

_-Haber, pásame el celu, a lo mejor quedó registrado el número y el código desde donde te llamaron._

_Como Koko sabe mucho de estas cosas le pasé mi celu sin rechistar, ella lo revisó, arqueó una ceja, anotó el número y después me lo pasó._

_-¿Y, sabis de dónde es?-Pregunté nerviosa._

_-Si, y es muy raro._

_-¿Por qué, me llamaron desde Portugal o Rusia?_

_-Desde España, por eso te digo que es raro, hubiera sido más creíble que fuera de Argentina o Uruguay, ¿No me dijiste que tenías amigos allá?_

_-Uh…si, el Kyo, creo que se llamaba…y la Hallie, pero a ninguno le he dado mi número._

_No pudimos segur hablando por que la Jirafa…quiero decir, nuestra amada profesora jefe (y de química, biología y física) entró a la sala. Nos paramos, la saludamos y volvimos a sentarnos, nos dijo que apagáramos los celulares y todo lo demás, pensé en ponerlo en silencio (por si mi mamá o la Kathy o Saku me llamaban) pero después de recordar la horrorosa llamada esa, mejor decidí apagarlo, más tarde me iba a arrepentir…_

_Después de Consejo de Curso nos tocaba Matemáticas, pero como la profe no fue nos dejaron la hora libre, aproveché de prender el celular y revisar si me habían llamado, para mi alivio no fue así, así que volví a apagar el celular. El resto del día lo pasamos tranquilo y aburrido, al almuerzo la Kathy me había dicho que se iba a ir a esa hora porque tenía que ir al médico o algo así, le dije que no importaba y que no tenía problema en irme sola porque igual tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas que mi mamá me había encargado (y de paso, me iba al negocio de la esquina a comerme un churrasco), con el tal de que para cuando llegó la hora de salida solamente íbamos Koko , la Flavia, la Xavy y yo. Ni bien habíamos dado tres pasos cuando un tipo nos salió al encuentro; Era alto (al menos para mí), tenía el pelo café y los ojos verdes, moreno y tenía una sonrisa algo nerviosa._

_-Uhm…d-disculpen…_

_-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Dijo la Flavia mirándolo raro, ella es muy valentona para cosas así._

_-Si…eh…estoy buscando a Constanza Bravo…¿La conocen?-El tipo nos miraba alternadamente, como intentando identificar quién de nosotras era._

_-Soy yo, ¿Quién eres?, tu voz me suena de algo…-Dije yo mientras, igual que la Flavia, lo miraba raro._

_-¿Eres tú? ¿E-Enserio eres tú?-Y ahora me miraba boquiabierto-No puedo creerlo…d-después de tantos años…-¡Y se le aguaban los ojos!, mira tú, que raro._

_-Oiga señor, ¿Le pasa algo?, ¿Qué quiere con mi amiga?-Dijo la Xavy algo asustada, es que no todos los días un extraño aparece preguntando por alguien y después se larga a llorar._

_-Chiquillas, mejor vámonos, me está empezando a dar miedo…-Susurré nerviosa, Koko todo este rato había permanecido callada, pero miraba al tipo con cara de querer matarlo._

_-¡No, no te puedes ir!-Y de pronto el tipo me estaba abrazando, casi con miedo-¡Esperé tanto años por poder estar frente a frente contigo!_

_-¡P-Pero si yo a usted no lo conozco!-Intenté hacer memoria de donde le conocía la voz, y pude recordar que el pedófilo que me había llamado en la mañana tenía la misma voz y acento que él-¡Tú eres el pedófilo que me llamó en la mañana!, ¡Suéltame, degenerado!_

_-¡¿Él es?-Y antes de que me diera cuenta, Koko ya había dejado al tipo casi muerto en el piso-¡Vámonos!_

_-S-Si…-Dijimos las tres restantes, Koko de verdad da miedo cuando se enoja._

_Nos fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos, las chiquillas fueron súper buena onda y me acompañaron hasta el McDonald's que está en Pajaritos, nos despedimos y yo me fui corriendo al supermercado más cercano (lo de los materiales era enserio, estaba haciendo un trabajo de artes), los compré y aproveché de comprarme algo para comer, me decidí por algo simple: Un pollo con papas fritas y una bebida. Mientras esperaba a que me trajeran la comida se me ocurrió prender el celular, tenía cuatro llamadas pérdidas de mi mamá y diez mensajes del tipo pedófilo ese, ¡¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Diez mensajes!, suspiré y llamé a mi mamá, esperaba que no fuera nada grave._

_-¿Aló, mamá?, ¿Qué pasó, por qué llamaste?_

_-__**Llamaba para avisarte que voy a salir con tu hermano donde tu abuela, así que capacito que te quedes sola hasta tarde, te dejé comida igual en el horno así que de eso no te preocupes.**_

_-Pero si puedo hacerme algo yo sola…_

_-__**Hija, no quiero que me quemes la cocina.**_

_-¡Canalla!, filo, ya voy llegando a la casa y pasé a comerme algo a Monserrat, yo cacho que dejo la comida para la once o cuando me de hambre…¿Eso no más?_

_-__**Si, eso no más, nos vemos a la noche, ¡Chau!**_

_Colgué y guardé el celular, una señorita me llevó la comida (chatarra) nutritiva que había pedido, me la comí mientras miraba distraída una teleserie de esas mexicanas que dan a media tarde, estaba en eso cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba al frente mío, me volteé a mirarlo y se me hizo bastante extraño; Era un tipo un poco chiquitito (pero me ganaba de porte igual), tenía el pelo negro y corto como las muñecas de porcelana japonesas, los ojos café y pálido, vestía de forma un poco rara a mi parecer (parecía un kimono), deduje que era japonés, no tenía los ojos tan rasgados como los chinos, ni la piel tan amarillenta._

_-Uhm…-Se le notaba incómodo, miraba a todos lados como intentando evitar contacto visual conmigo, quizá no conoce bien el español…voy a probar hablarle con el poco japonés que sé._

_-Euh…¿__A-Anata ga sukidesu ka?-(N/A: Dice "¿Se le ofrece algo"?, igual no deben estar bien porque estoy usando el traductor de google xD ) No estoy muy segura de si lo que dije está bien, pero creo que si, el tipo me está mirando al menos._

_-H-Hai…__Anata wa watashi o iu koto ga dekiru baai, watashi wa omotte ita…-(N/A: Dice "S-Si…me preguntaba si podría decirme…"), el tipo había vuelto a desviar la mirada, clavándola ahora en mi bolso-¿E-Eso es…?_

_Miré interrogante mi bolso, yo no le veía nada de raro, quizá es que tenía muchos llaveros (Uno de Hinaichigo que Saku me había regalado, otro de Kanaria que yo me compré en una expo hace tiempo, uno de Chiyo-Chan que la Kathy me regaló y algunas chapitas que la Ale y yo compramos y nos regalamos entre nosotras, otros llaveros que yo me había comprado en mis idas al Eurocentro y algunos parches de bandas Visual que la Kathy y la Saku me obligaron a poner), pero al tipo no parecía importarle mucho, de hecho se veía fascinado con mi bolso._

_-¿E-Ese es un llavero de Miku?-Lo miré interrogante, ¿No que no hablaba español?, decidí ignorarlo y asentir-¿Me dejarías v-verlo?_

_-Uh…obvio-Le pasé el llavero, puso una cara de ilusión enorme y comenzó a examinarlo, soltando frases como "Buen diseño de las coletas" o "Excelente tintado de los ojos", luego me preguntó si se lo podía dar, puso una cara de perrito que me fue tan difícil negar…de todas maneras, ese me lo había comprado yo, asentí y él se fue corriendo-Raaaaro…_

_Terminé de comer, pagué y aproveche de ir a comprar pan, cuando llegue mi papá va a tener hambre. Cuando iba llegando al portón del pasaje de mi casa, me percate que había un tipo rusio mirando con cara de aburrido el portón, me extrañó mucho, hoy me he encontrado a muchos extranjeros…_

_-¿Señor?, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí afuera?, ¿No tiene llave?-Le pregunté lo más amable que pude._

_-…-Se giró a verme, la cara le cambió enseguida y me sonrió-En efecto, no tengo llave y estoy buscando a alguien, ¿Podrías ayudarme, beautifull lady?_

_Me sonrojé fuerte, no tengo casi nada de dominio con otros idiomas, pero el inglés es algo que se me da muy fácil, a veces es un fastidio, como ahora…¡Qué vergüenza más grande!, respiré hondo para tranquilizarme y volví a sonreír, éste tipo se nota que es inglés (no solo por el acento, si no por los modales, un estadounidense nica te habla así), decidí hablarle en inglés para hacerle todo más fácil, tampoco soy tan mala como para hablarle en español si veo que es inglés._

_-Yes, of course-Dije mientras abría el portón-Eh…Who are you looking for, if I can know…(N/A: Dice "Si, por supuesto…¿A quién estás buscando, si se puede saber?)_

_-It's a girl, her name is Constanza, do you know her?-Me preguntó mientras abría, no tardé en mirarlo boquiabierta, ¡¿Todos me estaban buscando o qué demonios? (N/A: Es una chica, su nombre es Constanza, la conoces?)_

_-H-Her last name is Bravo?-Pregunté nerviosa, asintió y yo no pude más que suspirar furiosa-It's me…(N/A: Dice "¿S-Su segundo nombre es Bravo?...Soy yo…)_

_-Really?-Se acercó hacia mí y me palmeó la cabeza-¡No puedo creerlo!-Enseguida cambió a un semblante más serio-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio, ¿Puedes?_

_-…Ya estás aquí, ¿No?-Suspiré agotada y abrí la puerta de mi casa-Pasa…voy a servrite té…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Y así es como me ven ahora, atendiendo a una persona de la cual ni siquiera conozco el nombre, ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer, si ya lo hice pasar?.

-Disculpe por tardar, no encontraba el té-Dije mientras ponía frente suyo una taza de té, me devolví a la cocina, preparé otra para mí y luego me senté en la mesita del comedor-¿Quiere algo más?, tengo unas galletas ahí guardadas si le apetece…

-No, no se preocupe-Dijo mientras sonreía-Y disculpa mi mala educación, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

-Bueno…mi nombre ya lo sabe, pero se lo diré de todas maneras…Constanza Bravo, un gusto conocerlo señor Kirkland-Agarré la taza y soplé un poco, siempre me quemo-¿Qué era lo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, señor?

-Si, verás…-Dejó la tasa sobre el platito, se cruzó de brazos y me quedó mirando fijo-¿Qué me dirías si te digo que eres un país?

/

LOL, y eso poh D:, el primer capi me salió más largo de lo que pensé xDD, pero bueno…

Espero no me haya salido muy Mary-Sue el personaje D:, pero vamos, que me encanta meterme en mis historias xDD, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y si gusta, le sigo :D, adios~


	2. El Piñera y la doña Ceci

Uhm…dejare un glosario en general, creo ._.Uu:

Wea: cosa, se usa dependiendo de la situación xD

Weon: …estúpido LOL

Raja: poto (¿), no, mentira xD…no del todo, pero generalmente se usa para decir algo con exageración xD

Cuatica: Exagerado/exageración

Y eso…si tienen dudas, preguntas por review :3

/

Lo miré boquiabierta, ¿Qué había dicho?, los países no son personas, son pedazos de tierra que están regidos por un presidente o primer ministro o un rey, n-no pueden ser personificaciones… ¿Cierto?...

-Creo que me confundí… ¿Podría repetírmelo?-Dije asombrada, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa (en cualquier momento se me podía caer de las manos por los nervios)-Es que…creo que no lo escuché bien…

-Sé que debe ser difícil asimilarlo para ti, pero es la verdad-Con toda la calma del mundo, volvió a tomar de su té-En algo no has cambiado durante estos años, haces un buen té, pero no tanto como el mío.

-Haber…señor, escúcheme bien-Dije mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz (con un hermano como el mío, estas manías se hacen habituales) para intentar calmarme-Usted está diciéndome que soy un país…siento decirle que no puede estar MÁS equivocado, ya que lo que usted tiene frente suyo es una simple adolescente de 16 años y NO un país.

-Es la verdad-Volvió a decir él, luego se quedó callado durante unos momentos y comenzó a hablar-¿Sabes cuál es tú nombre?

-Obvio, Constanza Isabel Bravo Urrutia, con ese nombre me bautizaron mis papás cuando nací-Me apreté el puente de la nariz con algo más de fuerza.

-En efecto ése es tu nombre, pero solamente los dos primeros-Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y me miró fijo-Sin embargo, tus apellidos son González Rodríguez, los que tienes ahora son solamente para "cubrir" tu identidad, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-No…señor, escúcheme usted a mí, le estoy diciendo que es imposible, ¡Una persona no puede ser un país!, además… ¿No le parece que soy MUY joven como para ser un país?, ¡Tengo 16 años, por Dios!

-Mira, estoy dispuesto a responder todas tus preguntas si con eso puedes creerme-Vi cómo iba a tomar más té, pero ya no le quedaba.

-Espere…

Me levanté, cogí las dos tazas y serví más té, quizá esto iba a hacerse más largo así que saqué también las galletas que tenía guardadas (esas galletas que estaba guardando para comérmelas a la once…grr), las puse en un plato y las llevé a la mesita junto al hervidor (lo más probable es que se acabe pronto, siempre me da por comer de más cuando estoy nerviosa o ansiosa o asustada).

-Bien…primero que todo…si usted está diciéndome que soy un país, imagino que también debe ser uno… ¿Qué país es usted?-Dije mientras me comía una galleta, presa de los nervios.

-Yo soy el Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte-Me lo quedé mirando raro, ¡Manso nombre!, pareciera que se dio cuenta, porque después sonrío-Pero todos me llaman Inglaterra.

-Así que Inglaterra…-Dije pensativa, obviamente no le iba a creer, ¿Tan tonta se piensa que soy?-¿Y qué país se supone que soy?-Bueno, la curiosidad tampoco viene mal…

-Tú eres Chile.

-Ya…obvio, y ahora vai' a decirme que el pedófilo español que me llamó en la mañana era España y el japonés con el que me encontré en el supermercado era Japón, ¿No?

-…-Dicen que el que calla otorga.

-…Es broma, ¿Cierto?

-Sabía que no debía mandar a España a buscarte-Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza-De Japón me esperaba más, pero bueno, a las tentaciones todos sucumben.

Hay, no, ¡Este tipo está loco!, no jodas…Es que, es IMPOSIBLE ser un país, los países son pedazos de tierra, no personas. Quizá se haya escapado de algún manicomnio o algo así, ¿Debería llamar a la policía o qué hago?, ¿Ir a casa de mis abuelos, de la vecina?, son muchas posibilidades a las que ahorita mismo me veo tentada a sucumbir.

-Haber señor, si esas dos…personas-Me quedé algo cortada, ¿Cómo llamarlos?-Son países, ¿Cómo es que se ven tan jóvenes?, ¿No deberían ser ancianos o algo por el estilo?

-No, los países representamos una edad equivalente a nuestra edad de país, algunos nos vemos más jóvenes que otros-Sonrió con autosuficiencia-Como es el caso tuyo y mío.

-Pero usted también me dijo que se llamaba Arthur, ¿Cómo es que tiene dos nombres a la vez?, a menos que esté loco o algo así…

-¡No estoy loco!, ¡¿Por qué todos siempre dicen eso?-Me miró feo, intentó calmarse y siguió hablando-Los países tenemos otro nombre, los nombres más comunes con los que se bautiza a la gente en nuestro país, tales como Arthur, Alfred o Antonio.

-…Ya, creo que entendí algo…-¿Enserio estoy empezando a tragarme este cuento? Siempre me han dicho que soy una persona muy crédula, pero no creo que llegue a tanto-¿Pero por qué viene a decirme ahora que soy un país?, en el hipotético caso de que lo sea, obviamente, ¿Por qué no antes, acaso mis papás saben de esto?

-Verás, eso es algo más difícil de explicar…-Se removió incómodo, murmurando algo como "habría sido más fácil que el imbécil de Estados Unidos le dijera", luego me miró MUY seriamente-Es necesario decírtelo ahora, la situación ya no da para más…la persona que se supone te "reemplazaría" ya está muriendo, es demasiado viejo y tú debes volver a tu puesto.

"Tus padres están al tanto de esto; La fecha de tu cumpleaños original es el 12 de Febrero, no el 27 de Diciembre, ese día tus padres aceptaron hacerse cargo de ti, yo y Noruega nos vimos forzados a usar nuestros conocimientos en magia para poder darte la forma de bebé y que así pudieras tener una vida "normal", buscamos a un reemplazante y ésta persona (que no diré su nombre, por respeto) aceptó ocupar el puesto que te correspondía a ti. Te estuvimos vigilando todo este tiempo para ver si recuperabas aun que fuera un poco de tu memoria como país, pero eso no sucedió y visto que teníamos más obligaciones que estarte vigilando decidimos dejar que vinieras tú sola hacia nosotros, sin embargo, esto tampoco pasó, por lo que decidimos confesarte todo esto cuando tuvieras 18 años. Con lo que no contábamos era con que el reemplazante se enfermara de gravedad, eso y sumado al hecho de que ya está muy viejo nos dejó en la obligación de tener que decirte antes de tiempo lo que ya te dije antes".

Lo escuché atentamente hasta donde dijo que mis papás no eran…pues eso, mis papás. Sobra decir que me sorprendí bastante, es difícil asimilar que toda tu vida has sido criada por extraños, pero sin embargo, lo peor de todo es que al parecer ya me voy tragando el cuento de los países, el señor Arthur me habla con tanta convicción de esto…eso y sumado a los dos tipos con los que me encontré en el día me lo comprueban.

-E-Entonces… ¿Quiénes son mis…mis papás?-Dije algo nerviosa, no sé qué cara poner para hablar de esto luego con mis "padres".

-Tu padre es España, obviamente y creo que podríamos considerar a Italia del Sur como tu madre-Dijo algo dudativo-Aun que bueno, eso está a tu juicio.

-Oiga…¿Qué se supone que yo haga con todo esto ahora?-Dije con algo de rabia-Hoy cuando me levanté las únicas preocupaciones que tenía eran pasar de curso y entregar un trabajo de artes…pero ahora…¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haga ahora?, es demasiado para mi, ¡Apenas tengo 16 años!, ¡¿Qué espera, ah?, ¡¿Qué me haga cargo de un país, que vaya a juntas, lidie con problemas internacionales?

Cuando Arthur iba a replicarme sonó el timbre de la casa. Intenté tranquilizarme, cuando lo logré (un poco, solo un poco) me paré de la mesa y fui a abrir la puerta, me sorprendió encontrarme con el pedófilo de la mañana y otros dos tipos; Uno era alto (en realidad los tres, pero todos me ganan de porte), tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos (lo que me hizo pensar que quizá estaba haciendo cosplay o que ya de pérdida se teñía); El otro era rubio, tenía los ojos azules y una barba que daba la impresión de que no la hubiera afeitado en varios días. Me fijé en el pedófilo ese (al que Arthur llamó España) de la mañana, miraba al piso y se apretaba las manos nervioso, como si no quisiese estar allí pero estaba por obligación, algo así más o menos.

-¿Si?-Me daban desconfianza, sobre todo el tal España, por ser un pedófilo.

-Buenas tardes, _mon cher_, ¿Te importaría dejarnos pasar?-Me dijo el rusio, mirándome con una cara de depravao'…

-Eh…s-señor, yo a usted no lo conozco-Al lado mío se pararon mis perros y empezaron a ladrarles (por si no lo dije, tengo dos perros, uno que se llama Horacio y una que se llama Milagros, los dos son negros) (N/A: Fotos de la Milagros :D!: http : / yukina-kun1 8 . deviantart . com /art /Mila – Mili - Milagros-164258382 y su ojito es así, yo no lo putoshopie (?) ).

-No se acuerda de nada, Francis-Dijo el pedófilo, mirándome triste-Ni siquiera de mí…

El tipo de pelo blanco iba a abrir la boca pero tuve suerte y Arthur salió a ver que tanto pasaba que yo no volvía al comedor, me dijo que los dejara pasar porque ellos también eran países y que no me preocupara por el tal Francis porque él era un pervertido con toda la gente, aun que no sé porque el pedófilo no se acercaba a mí… ¿Lo habré herido diciéndole pedófilo?

Mejor ignorarlo y dejarlo por la paz, tuve que llevarlos adentro y servir MÁS té (mi papá va a retarme cuando no vea el té…aun que, ¿Tengo derecho a seguir llamándolo papá?), volver a calentar más agua y entrar a mis perros (empezaron a llorar y ladrar afuera, así no íbamos a poder hablar en paz).

-Uhm…-El ambiente era tenso, entre que Arthur y Francis se mandaban miradas de odio, entre que el tipo de pelo blanco y el pedófilo me miraban raro y mis perros les gruñían…que horror-Eh… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¡¿Ves?, ¡No se acuerda de mi!-Y "España" se largó a llorar.

-¡Oiga, señor, no llore! N-No lo conozco pero…s-supongo que puedo hacer el intento de llevarme bien con usted ahora, ¿O no?

-¡No es lo mismo~!-Ahora se me hace que está llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Uh…

Al cabo de un rato en que pudimos tranquilizar a…España, los recién llegados pudieron presentarse. Resulta que el rusio se llamaba Francis Bonnefoy y era Francia (por eso tan degenerado el pastel…), el de pelo blanco se llamaba Gilbert Beilschmidt y era Prusia (o fue, mejor dicho, inclusive creo que me voy a hacer la costumbre de decirle "Gilbert" a secas, el apellido es como un trabalenguas…) y el pedófilo se llamaba Antonio Fernández Carreido y era España, ahora puedo entender un poquito el por qué de su actitud…

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?-Dije algo incómoda, Prusia y España me seguían mirando-Y…dejen de mirarme por favor, es incómodo…

-Pensamos llevarte a la Moneda, esa es tu casa después de todo-Dijo Francis, quejándose después de mi mal gusto para vestirme y del té (y es que aún estaba con el uniforme, si es que…).

-Pero… ¿Qué van a decir mis papás?...-Dije triste, quizá no sean mis papás biológicos, pero los quiero mucho y ellos han sido los que me criaron desde siempre-No quiero que se preocupen…

-Tranquila, con ellos hablamos hace tiempo, les da tristeza pero lo aceptan-Continuó Francis-De lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de empacar tus cosas, nos vamos ahora.

-¿No es muy pronto?-Me asombra la prisa que tienen estos tipos.

-No, sólo vete a empacar-Dijo Gilbert cabreado, se nota que no le gusta estar aquí.

Lo miré enojada, ¿Quién se cree?, encima de que trata así de mal a mis perros. Lo ignoré y fui a mi pieza, saqué unos bolsos (porque no tengo maletas) y empecé a meter toda mi ropa, en otros bolsos metí mis zapatos, algunos cojines y mis peluches (sonará estúpido, pero no creo que pueda acostumbrarme a estar en una nueva casa si no estoy con mis peluches), eché mis libros y demás adornos que tuviera allí. Revisé mi closet y descubrí unos álbumes de fotos que tengo desde niña, en ellos hay muchas fotos, desde que estuve en el jardín infantil hasta ahora que voy en segundo medio, la mayoría con mis amigas y otras pocas con mis primos (no tengo primas, por desgracia), no pude evitar la tristeza que me invadió el pensar que no podría volver a verlos…suspiré cansada, guardé el álbum y otras chucherías más (tengo un montón de chucherías en mi cuarto, desde peluches hasta tazones) para luego dirigirme al comedor a paso pausado, casi resignado.

-Ya estoy lista-Dije triste, mi perrita Milagros empezó a llorar y a arañarme la pierna, no quería que me fuera y yo no quería separarme de ella, miré a Arthur algo suplicante-¿Puedo llevármela?

-Supongo que no habrá problema-Dijo sonriendo, yo de lo más feliz de la vida fui corriendo a buscar su pocillo para comer, unos juguetes que ella tenía y su camita.

Cuando ya tuvimos todo listo salimos fuera, me costó despedirme del Horacio porque a él lo he tenido prácticamente desde que nací. Cuando pude despedirme nos dirigimos a un auto precioso que estaba afuera era muy grande así que cabríamos todos sin problema alguno, Francis dijo que iba a conducir él porque Arthur daba miedo al volante, así que Arthur se sentó en el copiloto y Gilbert al lado de la ventana, yo me senté al lado suyo y el último en subirse fue Antonio (quedé en forma de "sándwich" por decirlo de alguna manera), se le veía bastante incómodo.

-Y… ¿Cómo es España?-Dije en un intento de entablar conversación, Gilbert y Francis estaban muy entretenidos molestando a Arthur y yo me aburría.

-Es muy bonito-Dijo él, mirando por la ventana.

-Oye…-Intenté mirarlo a la cara, pero él me esquivaba, ¡Que molesto!-Siento no recordarte, aún no entiendo mucho de lo que está pasando pero…me gustaría hacerlo, ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de mi vida como país?-Si se suponía que era mi papá tenía que intentar llevarme bien con él, ¿O no?

Me miró fijo por unos momentos, luego me sonrió de lo más feliz de la vida y me abrazó. Es extraño, me da un poco de nostalgia…como sea; Luego de eso comenzó a contarme un montón de cosas, desde el descubrimiento de Chile, pasando a la revolución (se notaba a leguas que el tema no le gustaba, así que el dije que se apurara) y luego a la época actual, también me habló de mis otros "hermanos", dijo que de niña yo me llevaba muy bien con Perú y que siempre peleaba con Bolivia; Al cabo de un rato llegamos a la Moneda, ni cuenta me habría dado si no fuera porque unos guardias se pararon en el auto y abrieron la puerta para que nos bajáramos; Cuando bajé un viento súper fuerte (y sin cuática) salió a mi encuentro, la Milagros (o Chucky, como le decimos yo y mi hermano) habría salido disparada si no fuera porque le agarré bien fuerte de la correa y la eché pa' atrás, fuimos al Patio de los Naranjos porque el Arthur dijo que iba a hablar con el Piñera o algo así (no presté mucha atención) con el tal de que se llevó al Francis y al Gilbert, dejándome sola con el Toño. Paseamos un rato en silencio y después nos sentamos en un banquito…si, en silencio…uno muy incómodo por cierto.

-Oye…el Arthur me dijo que mi mamá era Italia del Sur, ¿Cómo es ella?-Le pregunté al Toño mientras le hacía cariños a la Mila, que miraba con desconfianza a mi "papá".

-¡Es la cosa más linda del mundo! Romano (también se llama así, deberías recordarlo) siempre me pega, pero sé que es porque en verdad me ama, cuando se sonroja parece un tomate~ ¡Fusososososo~~~!

¿Fu…sososo?, ¡¿Qué chucha es eso?, ¿Será su forma de reírse? Pues que raro, yo me río con "jajaja", en mi vida había escuchado semejante risa…

-Euh…p-parece una mami muy linda…

-¿"Linda"? Creo que te estás confundiendo, Chile-Me dijo, mirándome raro-¿O acaso no recuerdas que Romano es hombre?

-¡¿Qué?

Oh Dios, oh Dios…¿Acaso fui criada por _dos hombres_? ¿Fui criada por_ una pareja gay_?...

…

¡WEON, LA MEDIA CUEA'! Viví yaoi la mayor parte de mi infancia y no la recuerdo ¡Vaya mierda esto de ser un país sin memoria, la puta madre!

-O-Oh…es toda una sorpresa-Murmuré con un fuerte sonrojo, puse mi puño en la boca intentando que no se me notara la sonrisa de degenerada (menos mal que mi chaleco es de mangas largas, así pasa piola).

Antes de que el Toño pudiera preguntarme cualquier cosa apareció el Piñera acompañado de la Cecilia Morel (su esposa, la Primera Dama, whatever), los chiquillos venían detrás de ellos muy calladitos, supongo que será el protocolo; Lo que es yo me paré de un salto mientras agarraba la correa de la Mila firmemente, intentando pasar mi nerviosismo, después de una corta pausa (que a mí me pareció una eternidad) atiné a saludar al presi, con todo el protocolo que mi familia me ha enseñado.

-B-Buenas noches, señor Presidente…buenas noches, señora Cecilia-Tragué saliva mientras intentaba sonreír con tranquilidad, cosa que apenas me resultaba.

-Buenas noches, Chile-Dijo el Piñera, con su eterna sonrisa-Bienvenida a casa, tu habitación ya está lista.

-Pero primero debería comer algo, Sebastián, por lo que nos contó Inglaterra apenas y ha tocado una taza de té-La Ceci se acercó y me hizo cariño en la cabeza, sonriendo de forma muy tierna-Ojalá nos llevemos bien, ¿Te tinca comer algo antes de irte a acostar?

-Eh…b-bueno, gracia' señora Cecilia…-Las palabras apenas me salían, nunca me imaginé que la Ceci fuera tan amable, menos con una adolescente desconocida de clase media-Osea, si no es mucha molestia, igual tengo guata chica así que…

-Pero si no es molestia, Sebastián te lleva al comedor-Se enderezó un poco y le sonrió al Piñera-¿Verdad?

-Si, después de todo, yo soy un marido obediente-Nos reímos, relajando un poquito el ambiente.

Le pasé mis bolsos al Gilbert pa' que los llevara a mi pieza que le indicó la Ceci (debo decir que disfruté de sobremanera el tirarle el bolso a la cara), el resto seguimos al Piñera hasta un comedor más o menos chiquitito (me sorprendió porque pensé que íbamos a ir a uno mucho más grande), nos sentamos y prácticamente al toque ya teníamos la comia' servida frente a nosotros (que consistía en un pastel de choclo y ensalada a la chilena, bien rico igual), yo no comí casi nada porque tenía algo así como un nudo en la garganta que apenas me dejaba pasar saliva, después de la pseudo comida los chiquillos se despidieron de mi diciendo que en dos semanas más iba a haber una conferencia en Kiev y tenía que prepararme, que estudiara mucho y me comprara ropa abrigadora porque allá hace muchísisisimo frio (como si no lo supiera, siendo Ucrania es OBVIO que iba a hacer frio, tampoco tan weona), después los acompañé al aeropuerto y en el camino de vuelta me vine raja, pero lo que es RAJA durmiendo; Soñé con mi familia y amigos, me pregunto si podré volverlos a ver o si mi vida de "país" será muy atao'sa…solo espero poder salir con bien de esto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me desperté como a las siete de la mañana (porque no había sacado la alarma del reloj ayer, harto tonta yo), me enderecé con TREMENDA paja y empecé a vestirme con el uniforme del colegio (total, no tenía otra cosa y trajes formales no tengo, así que pico), busqué un baño por QUINCE MINUTOS ¿Pueden creerlo? Es que esta wea de Palacio de Gobierno es tan grande que una se pierde, busqué a la Mila y le amarré la correa para andar con ella de arriba pa' abajo (me dio como un no se que dejarla solita) y entre las dos empezamos a buscar la cocina, cosa que fue posible luego de otros quince minutos subiendo/bajando/doblando escaleras y pasillos; Cuando llegamos la Ceci y el Piñera apenas se estaban sentando por lo que me dijeron que me sentara con ellos y conversaramos de los problemas que yo había vivido como ciudadana o alguna wea asi creo…

-Lejo', uno de los peores problemas es el Transantiago…¡Nunca pasa! Con la Kathy nos quedamos esperándolo diez minutos una vez, fue latoso-Me quejé mientras terminaba de tomarme el té y le daba un pan pelado a la Mila, que estaba amarrada a la pata de mi silla-¿Qué hay que hacer hoy día?-Le pregunté a la Ceci, como que se me asemeja a mi mamá así que me es más fácil conversar con ella.

-Hoy hay junta Caracas, así que iremos para allá y aprovechamos de presentarte.

…¡¿AH?

¡¿Una junta y ni siquiera me dijeron ayer? O en una de esas me dijeron y yo no pesqué porque venía raja…capaz, pero igual no quiero… ¡No, espérate, si quiero ir! ¿Y si me encuentro con la Mitta? Uhhh, la raja weon, así le saco pica a la Saku y de paso me cago de la risa.

La Ceci dijo que íbamos a ir a comprar ropa "adecuada" para la junta y para trajín, porque dice que allá hace mucho calor y tampoco es la idea andar con el uniforme del colegio (aunque ande con panties), cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos con una modista pa' que me hiciera unos trajes como de secretaria a la medida (la Ceci me dijo que no me preocupara por la plata, supongo que lo habrá dicho cuando me vio la cara de histérica al ver los precios) y una ropa de trajín-elegante bien bonita pero no de color rosado, ODIO el rosado; Cuando terminamos todo eso fuimos a almorzar a un restorán de comida china ¡Estuvo súper rico! Adoro la comida china, después de eso nos fuimos a tomar un helado y derechito pa'l aeropuerto, la Ceci me dijo que me cambiara en el baño no más porque íbamos a ir en un jet privado ¡Que sexy! Nunca he viajado en avión ni menos un jet privado~, bueno, fui a cambiarme al baño (OBVIO con mi perrita) y no me llevé una sorpresa muy grata…

-Esto es…demasiado ajustado…-el traje era una blusa blanca así súper ajustada (sin cuatica), una chaqueta parecida a los blaizer de color como lila y una falda algo más suelta del mismo color, unos dos o tres dedos arriba de la rodilla creo yo, los zapatos eran sin tacón y blancos (menos mal porque yo no sé andar con tacones) y SIN panties ¡Me muero!-Oye Chucky, ¿Tú no crei' que esta wea sea muy ajustada?

-…-La Mila solo ladeo la cabeza un poco, para luego empezar a rasgar la puerta del baño.

-Seh, mejor vayamos no ma', aun que…-Puse mis manos sobre mi pecho y lo aplasté-¡Se ven muy grandes! Más aún, ya son grandes las weaitas…bueno…no creo que pase nada, ¿Cierto?

Eso espero…

/

Hi~! Tantas lunas~

Primero que todo, gracias a ArisuHigurashi-Chan y Himawari-Hayashibara-Chan, que me dejaron un review y fui la persona más feliz de toda la historia ;3; YAY POR MIIIIIIII 8DDDDDD

Uhm…que mas? Ah, si, estoy castiagada hasta nuevo aviso, no creo poder subir tan seguido el fic…pero tengan por seguro que lo hare! Por eso este capi extra largo LOL

En el prox capi aparecerán los Latinos, yay! :D, y-y-y-y-y tratare de seguirlo p-p-pronto…*se acuerda de la sonrisa maquiavélicamente maquiavélica de ArisuHigurashi-Chan* :'D

En fin, byu~! Hasta prontoooo 8D

/

Y…ya está, 7 paginas! Mucho mas que el primer capi :O


	3. Recuerdos y discuciones

Yay! La inspiración me vino muy rápido yyyyyyyyyyy no puedo evitar empezar a escribir x3

Voy a empezar a ponerle fecha de comienzo y termino ._., contesto los reviews al final :D!

DISCLAIMER: (se me olvido, FUCK) Ni HETALIA ni LATIN-HETALIA me pertenecen, Tierra del Fuego es puramente propiedad de Anni-San y yo solo lo uso por fangirlear :D

COMIENZO: 19/11/10

/

Salimos del baño con la Mila y fuimos a sentarnos al lado de la Ceci y el Piñera, la Mila iba inquieta así que la tome en brazos y altiro se echó encima de mis piernas y cayó raja, a mi igual me empezó a dar sueño, la Ceci me dijo que podía dormir porque el viaje era largo así que le hice caso, me acomodé y me quedé dormida esperando llegar a Venezuela sanos y salvos.

Me desperté cuando faltaba poco menos de dos horas para aterrizar, estaba entera entumecida (enserio, me dolía todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO) y más encima tenía hambre, la Ceci me dio un sambuché (o sándwich, yo les digo así) de pollo o algo así (porque la pasta parecía de todo menos pollo) pero tenía hambre y…la comida escasea…bueh, no creo que sea tan malo.

-G-Gracia' doña Ceci…-le di un mordisquito chiquitito al pan y casi vomito ¡Que asco de pan!, ¡Que desgracia para el pan! Ni siquiera debería llamarse pan, es una deshonra para la tradición del pan, sobre todo el pollo.

-Sí, sé que es asqueroso, pero la comida de los aviones nunca ha sido precisamente buena-Dijo la Ceci medio riéndose.

-Lo bueno es que siempre traemos algo con que pasar el mal sabor-El Piñera sacó unas vitaminas de sabores y una botella con jugo de manzana (creo yo, era como amarillo o algo así)-Toma.

-Gracia'…-Me tomé la mitad de la botella y después me eché una vitamina a la boca, ah~ que alivio más grande~…

…aunque igual me voy a lavar los dientes apenas lleguemos al hotel…

En fin, aterrizamos y fue a recibirnos la delegación o algo así (no presté atención, estaba muy ocupada muriéndome de calor) para llevarnos al hotel, ¡Caracas es precioso! Las calles están llenas de vida, la gente tiene cara simpática y las plantas son preciosas; Finalmente llegamos al hotel, me dijeron que iba a tener una habitación para mi solita pero que iba a estar a unas pocas habitaciones de la de ellos ¡Pero da lo mismo! Una pieza de un hotel caro para mi sola…¡Voy a estrenar la cama durmiendo una siesta!; Me dirigí al cuarto a paso feliz con la Mila olfateando todos los rincones, tan feliz iba que no me fijé cuando choqué con un tipo que estaba parado frente a mi pieza, el tipo era alto y rusio, tenía los ojos verdes y una mechita parecida a la de uno de los personajes de Hetalia que no me acuerdo de su nombre, también era pálido y tenía un aire como cuico, no se…

-Uy, sorry, no quise chocarlo…e-es que venía media vola' así que no me fijé bien y…-Lo miré nerviosa, sobre todo porque el tipo no me hablaba, solo me miraba fijamente.

-… ¿Este es tu cuarto?-¡Habla el tipo! Se parece al acento de la Hallie cuando hablamos por micro.

-Sí, este es… ¿Por qué pregunta, caballero?-Lo miré arqueando una ceja, apreté la correa de la Mila con algo más de fuerza, pues se había quedado gruñéndole-Cállate Chucky.

-Ya veo… ¿Vos no sabes quién soy?-El tipo me miraba entre tristón y molesto.

-Uhm…n-no, pero supongo que es un país ¿Cierto?-Puse una mano en mi mentón a modo de pensar y luego sonreí, jurando que estaba bien lo que iba a decir-¡Eres Uruguay! ¿Cierto? Les ganamos en el último partido~, loooooooooser~.

-¡Uruguay es mi primo, che!-Ahora estaba enojado, MUY enojado-¡Y de no haber sido por Bielsa no hubieras ganado, pelotuda!

-¡No me digai' pelotuda, saco wea! La única que me puede decir así es la Hallie ¡Ni te conozco y ya me cai' mal, conchetumare!-La gente salía de sus cuartos para ver la pelea que estábamos armando el rusio y yo-¡¿Y quién chucha te creí' pa' hablarme así?

-¡Yo soy tu esposo, la concha de tu hermana!

…

¡¿AH?

La gente del pasillo empezó a murmurar algo de un "pederasta" y algo de "aguas internacionales", por mi parte empecé a sentir que todo me daba vueltas y se veía borroso, el cuerpo me pesaba y lo último que vi antes de que todo se volviera negro fue la cara del tipo rusio mirándome así como "desconsiderada".

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arg…mi cabeza…¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué hora es?...estoy mareada…¿Tendré caña? Aunque en todo caso yo no tomo ni fumo, así que no creo que sea eso…de todas formas me duele la cabeza…ya, filo, abro los ojos no más, quiero decirle a esas voces que parlotean y parlotean que se callen.

-¡Mirá, ya despertó!-Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue otros ojos verdes ¿O eran cafés?, ya ni sé…-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Puedo tocar a tu perrito? ¿Me dejas quedármelo? ¿Es macho o hembra? ¿Estás mareada?

-E-Eh…-No pude contestar nada, quedé confundida con tanta pregunta junta, el mareo y el dolor de cabeza aumentaron-Yo…n-no me acuerdo de ti pero…eh…

-Dani, la estás agobiando-Una estela casi mágica de luz místicamente mística se sentó en el borde de la cama donde estaba acostada.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Estoy ciega!-Me llevé las manos a los ojos CON MUCHO, PERO MUCHO ARDOR.

-Perdoná-Cuando me acostumbré un poquito a la luz quité las manos de mis ojos y miré al tipo-Soy Uruguay, pero vos decime Sebastián, ¿Te sentís mejor?

-Algo…-Lo miré fijo, la cara del tipo me suena de algo pero…-¿Tu apellido es Artigas?

-Sí, así es-El Seba sonrió súper radiante, no pude evitar corresponderle la sonrisa-¿Te acordás de mi?

-Uhm…no, la verdad es que no…pero tu cara me sonaba de algo y se me vino el apellido a la cabeza no sé porque…

-Eso es bueno, quiere decir que empezás a recordar de a poco-Me desordenó el pelo y luego se volteó-Vengan, ya despertó, pero no la alteren mucho.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando dos tipos más, uno era bajito y tenía cara de amurrado (tsundere~, tsundere~), el otro era un poquito más alto que el otro y tenía cara como de mamá... ¿Serán pareja? Ojalá que si~.

-Hola-El más alto de los dos que entraron se me acercó sonriendo-Yo soy Perú, ¿Me recuerdas?

-Euh…no…sorry-Me senté bien en la cama y "Perú" se me acercó lento, con el tipo chiquitito atrás suyo.

-Bueno, entonces me presento-Me tendió la mano, sin dejar de sonreir-Me llamo Miguel Alejandro Prado, pero todos me dicen Migue o Miguel.

-Erh…Chile, creo…un gusto igual-Nos dimos la mano y, sin saber porque, sentí un poco de nostalgia y tristeza-¿Y el quién es?

-Bolivia-Dijo Migue, acercando al chiquitito hacia mi-Saluda pues Julito, no seas descortés, pe.

-S-Soy Julio Paz…osea Bolivia…¡Y tú me debes mar!-Bolivia me apuntó acusador, sonrojado y furioso.

-¿Yo?-Lo miré incrédula, que yo sepa eso es problema de los políticos-¿Sorry?

-Solo porque no te acuerdas, te lo perdono-Se cruzó de brazos-Y porque mi hermano me dio mar.

Seguía sin entender nada, el tal Julio me reclama por mar y yo ni puta idea…lindo, ¿No?

-Oye, no me has contestado, ¿Me puedo quedar con tu perrito?-Dijo el de ojos verdes haciéndole cariño a la Mila-Es tan lindo~.

-Es hembra y disculpa, pero no te la puedo dar-Le quité a la Mila de los brazos y la abracé fuerte-Es lo único que me queda de mi otra familia.

-Oh, no sabía…p-perdoná-El de ojos verdes me sonrió apenado, pero se repuso enseguida-¡Yo no me he presentado! Soy Paraguay, pero me llamo Daniel de Irala, aunque todos me llaman Dani.

-¡Ah! Endenante' estaba con un rusio alto de ojos verdes, ¿Lo conoci' Dani? Como tu también teni' los ojos verdes…

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que el Seba y el Migue se miraron, el Julio se hizo el leso y el Dani se dedicó a apretarle las almohadillas de las patas a la Mila, todos sin mirarme a la cara cosa que ya estaba empezando a asustarme ¿Qué me habrá hecho el tipo ese?...¿M-Me habría violado o hecho algo? ¿O será mi hermano y hacemos incesto? Que miedo…¡Ay, mente sucia deja de pensar esas cochinadas!

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté en medio de la tensión…tensamente-¿Quién era el tipo ese? ¿A-Acaso me hizo algo?

-Bueno, él te trajo para acá-Dijo el Migue, mirándome fijo-¿No te acuerdas de él?

-No.

-¿Nada?

-Nada.

-¿Ni un poquito?

-…No.

-¿Nada, nadita, nada en verdad?

-¡Que no, weon!

-Parece que de verdad no te acuerdas-Me dijo Bolivia, mirándome con una ceja alzada-¿No te acuerdas acaso que él es tu esposo, chilena acopaibada?

-… ¡¿Qué?

Lo miré con los medios ojos de hueo' frito ¡¿Entonces era verdad lo que me dijo el tipo?, ¡¿Me casé a los 16 años? Y encima no es legal…Ósea ¿En otro país será legal? En una de esas nos casamos en aguas internacionales… ¿Y tenemos hijos?... ¡¿Pero que chucha estoy pensando?

-Te lo explicamos mejor después-Dijo el Seba mientras revisaba la hora en el reloj de la pieza-Ahora nos tenemos que ir, ¿Te podés parar?

-Eh, yo cacho…¿Por qué? ¿Ao'nde vamos?-El Migue me ayudó a pararme, me arregló un poco el pelo y me empezó a empujar a la puerta-¡No me empuji'! ¡Díganme ao'nde vamo' pooooooooooh!

-A la junta ¿A dónde más?-Bolivia abrió la puerta, dejando a la Mila adentro-Se tiene que quedar aquí, allá no se llevan mascotas.

-¡No poh! ¿Qué va a comer si le da hambre?

-Alguna de las encargadas va a darle algo, o tu Presidente, o la Primera Dama.

No me dio tiempo a replicar porque ya íbamos avanzando por un pasillo laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo que tenía un montón de puertas por todos lados y sin cartel (osea, normalmente estas puertas tienen un cartelito que dice "sala de juntas" o "comedor" ¡Pero las weas no tenían nada!), caminamos…y caminamos…y seguimos caminando…y caminamos más hasta que llegamos a una puerta súper grande, ésta si tenía un cartelito arriba que decía "meeting" supongo que estará en inglés para ahorrarse la lata de poner dos carteles , bueno como sea el cuento es que abrimos la puerta y esa salita estaba casi llena (digo casi porque faltábamos nosotros no más), no nos prestaron la GRAN atención pero creo que es mejor así por lo que fuimos a sentarnos a nuestros lugares, era más que obvio cachar donde tenía que sentarme porque habían unas banderitas de los países al lado de una placa que tenía el nombre del país ¡Súper sexy!; Me senté y empecé a jugar con la banderita dándole pequeños golpecitos, miré a ambos lados pa' cachar quién se sentaba conmigo, a mi izquierda estaba la banderita del Migue y a la derecha la de Argentina ¿Cómo será Argentina? ¿Será mina? Ojalá que si, por lo visto casi no hay países mujeres y eso me pone MUY incómoda, necesito a alguien con quién hablar o por último a alguien humano…me voy a volver loca si sigo hablando con mi mascota…aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Argentina de verdad será mujer? Italia del Sur sonaba a nombre de mina y terminó siendo hombre, pero Argentina empieza con "a" y termina con "a", aparte que la Hallie siempre se refiere a su país como "la" Argentina así que debe ser mina.

-Oye, Migue-Por las dudas mejor le pregunto a alguien, no quiero cagarla y terminar en una guerra-¿Cómo es Argentina? Osea, ¿Es mino o mina?

-Ehm, aún no entiendo del todo tus términos Chile…pero si con "mino" te refieres a que es hombre, pues si-Siguió ordenando sus papeles muy calmado aún cuando yo tenía la media cara de WTF jamás vista-Habla con él cuando llegue, está sentado al lado tuyo después de todo.

Bueno, supongo que tiene razón, voy a ocupar mi tiempo en algo más productivo, como ver estos papeles; Tomé los papeles con cuidado y abrí los ojos a más no poder ¿Qué chucha era eso de "cálculo final del PIB 2009-2010"? ¿O eso de "crisis moral chilena"? Yo apenas y terminé de ver la unidad de República Parlamentaria en el cole y lo del PIB te lo pasan en 3ºMedio ¿Cierto? ¡Yo no sé nada sobre esto! Me siento tan weona, voy a preguntarle a la persona que se sentó en la otra silla vacía, capaz Argentina sea buena onda y me explique~.

-Oye, disculpa ¿Me podi' explicar lo que sale acá?-Me volteé lento hacia "Argentina" y lo miré sorprendida, insértese aquí la "ley de Murphy" please-¡T-Tú soy el weon del pasillo!

-No me digás "weon"-Dijo hastiado imitando mi "burdo" acento-Y tengo nombre para que sepas.

-Hmm, bueno ya, sorry-Me crucé de brazos amurrada-No más te estaba pidiendo que me explicarai' algo, tampoco es pa' que me trati' así…

-¿Y cómo carajo querés que te trate?-Me miró rabioso, yo apenas atiné a hundirme un poco más en el asiento-¿Querés que te reciba con flores, acaso?

-No pero…

-¿O quizá que te reciba de brazos abiertos y te diga que no importa el que me hayas olvidado?-Se me acercó más y yo me hundí todavía más en el asiento-Vos solo te preocupás por ti, yo ni siquiera te intereso.

-Pero si no te conozco…y-y apenas me estoy habituando a esto…¡Puta, yo no quería nada de esto!-Grité y todos se voltearon a mirarnos, pero yo ni cuenta me di-¡Lo único que yo quería era salir del colegio y trabajar! Quería ser traductora, quería casarme, quería tener hijos y morirme de vieja ¡Pero nada de eso se pudo! En cambio me dijeron que toda mi vida era un puta mentira y que era un país…¡No le hice nada a nadie! ¡Y ma' encima me dicen que estoy casada contigo! Me casé con un perfecto extraño ¡Encima me caí' mal! ¡Te odio!-Me pare de forma brusca y me fui corriendo.

Corrí hasta la salida del hotel y seguí corriendo hasta haberme alejado lo suficiente como para perderme y cagarme de miedo hasta las patas; No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba, habían unos banquitos cerca así que fui a sentarme a uno que estaba en la sombrita, la gente pasaba frente a mi comiendo helado o tomando bebida…y yo cagándome de calor…

-¡Ah, no poh! Verda' que todavía ando con la botella de jugo que me dio el Piñera-Saqué la botella de mi bolsillo y la abrí, tomé un sorbito pero lo escupí altiro, ni lo tragué-¡Wacala! Está caliente…

Bufé y me quedé ahí hasta Dios sabrá que hora, pues ni me acordaba del nombre del hotel y mi sentido de la orientación es pésimo (no es broma, hace poco me perdí en la tienda de un centro comercial o mall), que ganas de tomarme un heladito…¡Ah! Pero ando con el celu, de más que llamo a la Ceci o al Piñera o…a alguien.

-Pero…no tengo sus números…-Miré mi celular con odio-¡Y ni siquiera ando con Chucky pa' que me guíe devuelta al hotel! Tengo la peor suerte del mundo…

Pero en todo caso, ¿Qué diría al volver? Capaz que Argentina me declare la guerra…y en todo caso no lo culparía ¿Qué fue eso de "te odio"? De más que se sintió ofendido, ahora tengo cargo de conciencia…y tengo pena, echo de menos a mis papás, a mis primos, a mis tíos…a la Kathy, a la Saku, a la Koko, a la Xavy, a la Vicky…q-quiero volver a mi antigua vida, ya no quiero esto…

-Mirá que sos pelotuda, no se te puede dejar sola ni cinco minutos-El rusio de la reunión se sentó a mi lado en la banquita, yo me aparté un poco y corrí la cara.

Perfecto, regio, estupendo, maravilloso ¡La persona con quien menos me quería encontrar! Que horror, de ma' que me viene a exigir que me disculpe o me venga a echar en cara que lo trate mal…¡Que se joda! Nica le pido disculpas, antes muerta.

-Que queri' ooh-Murmuré molesta, mientras me secaba las lágrimas horrorosas que me estaban corriendo la sombra de ojos que me puso la Ceci-¿Veni' a que te pida disculpas acaso? Porque te digo altiro que nica lo voy a hacer.

-No vine a eso-Argentina se acercó un poco más a mí y me pasó un pañuelo-Tomá, para que te saques esa sombra de ojos de la cara.

-Hmm…gracia'-Recibí el pañuelo y lo froté en mi cara con fuerza, pa' ver si así la sombra salía-¿Y a que viniste entonce'?

-A buscarte, sabía que te ibas a perder así que tuve que salir en medio de la junta a ver donde carajo estabas-Se acomodó en la banca y me miró serio-Eso que me dijiste fue feo.

-Tú también me dijiste cosas feas, weon-Me puse a jugar con el pañuelo, a mirar los pajaritos o a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no verlo a la cara-Encima te haci' la víctima y me acusai' de haberte olvidao', cuando en realidad ni siquiera te conozco…

-Si me conocés, solo que no te acuerdas-Tomó mi mano derecha con algo de brusquedad-Si no, ¿Cómo explicás eso?-Hizo presión en ese dedito que viene antes del dedo chico (que no se cómo se llama), ahí tenía un anillo que he tenido puesto durante toda mi vida, jamás me lo he sacado.

-Ese es un regalo que me hicieron cuando nací-No soltaba mi mano y ya me estaba empezando a asustar-Suéltame, me duele.

-¿Has visto lo que tiene escrito adentro?-Suavizó el agarre sobre mi mano, pero no me soltó.

Negué con la cabeza y me saque el anillo, adentro habían unas iniciales que decían "M.H", me quedé pensando en esas letras pero no me vino nada concreto a excepción de algunas palabras sueltas y caras borrosas, me dio un dolor de cabeza tan horrendo que empecé a hacer presión en mis sienes con ambos dedos índice.

-¿Te acordaste?-Me preguntó mirándome curioso, o algo así, la verdad no se es que me duele tanto la cabeza que ya ni pienso…

-N-No…osea, weas sueltas pero nada concreto…-Casi sin darme cuenta recosté mi cabeza en su hombro-Me duele la cabeza…

-Quizá Seby si tenga razón y vayas recordando de a poco-Apretó un poco más mi mano (que no había soltado aún, algo MUY incómodo) y me miró serio-¿Te sabes el camino de vuelta al hotel?

-No…¿Por?-Lo miré algo aturdida, luego a mi mano y luego a él, así sucesivamente un buen rato hasta que caché que todavía no me había soltado (se nota que me puse weona)-¿Me vai' a soltar la mano o no? Es…incómodo…

-¿Por qué? No veo que hagas esfuerzo de apartarte-Me sonrió de lado pero todo arrogante.

-Hum…weon…-No tenía ganas ni ánimos para moverme, así que por lo visto no podía hacer mucho en esa posición-Tengo sueño…¿Me llevai' al hotel? Quiero dormir…o tomarme una aspirina o alguna wea…o pasar el calor.

-Bueno-Se paró y después me ayudó a pararme a mí, pero yo no podía mover las piernas (en parte porque no las sentía).

Me quedé ahí sentada mientras veía como intentaba pararme o al menos hacer el amago, me dio un poco de risa…eso sí, la risa se me fue al tiro cuando me cargó a caballito y empezó a caminar ¡Yo no podía más de la vergüenza! Por un lado quería puro gritarle que me dejara bajarme, pero por el otro estaba tan cómoda…no sé, como si ya hubiera estado así con el otras veces, el punto es que era agradable la sensación ¿Ya? ¡No pregunten! Y como estaba tan pero tan cómoda me acurruqué más y cerré los ojos, el rusio me miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

-No te duermas, después me va a doler la espalda-Me acomodó él mismo un poco más (pues me estaba cayendo).

-Pero tengo sueño…si no querí' que me duerma…cuéntame algo…o dime tu nombre, no sé…-Abrí los ojos con muuuuuuuuuuuuucho esfuerzo-Uhm…¿Tenemos hijos?...o dime tu nombre…o contéstame ambas…pero contéstame eso si…

Repentinamente dejó de mirarme y fijó su vista al frente, no estoy muy segura pero a juzgar por su silencio creo que tiene cara seria, se quedó callado un buen rato antes de contestarme y cuando lo hizo su voz sonó algo compugnida, o al menos me dio la impresión.

-Sí, aparenta cinco años, pero en realidad tiene cuatrocientos noventa años-Paró debajo de una banca con una sombra súper rica-Me cansé, che, no recordaba que pesaras tanto.

-¡Weon idiota, no estoy gorda! Al menos no tanto…-Me dejó sentada en la banquita y después se sentó él, nos quedamos un rato callados hasta que finalmente decidí preguntarle más sobre mi pseudo hijo-¿Y cómo se llama? Mi hijo, me refiero, pero si me quieres decir tu nombre tampoco me quejo.

-Es NUESTRO hijo-Remarcó la palabra "nuestro", luego sacó su billetera y me mostró una foto, en la foto salía un niñito rusio y algo despeinado, tenía mis ojos café y un mechoncito divertido como el del rusio ¿Por qué tendría ese rulito?-Se llama Carlitos.

-Carlitos…-Tomé la foto con cuidado, con mis dedos repasé los contornos de su carita y cabello, se me vino un nombre a la cabeza sin saber realmente por qué-Fernando…¿Se llama Fernando?

-Sí, es su segundo nombre-Me quitó la foto a pesar de mis protestas ¡Yo quería seguir viéndola!-Pareciera que te acordás de todos menos de mi…

-Es que no me ayudai' poh-Me enfurruñé y lo miré molesta-Obvio que no me voy a acordar si no me mostrai' una foto o algo que me indique que te conocí.

-¿No te basta con el anillo, che?

-No me refiero a eso, tonto, me refiero a que podrías explicarme o al menos decirme que significan las iniciales ¿No?-Me saqué el anillo y lo volví a mirar-No me suenan para nada ni la M ni la H, supongo que es tu nombre, ¿O no?

-Es mi nombre, sí, pero no te acordás de el-Se quitó el suyo y adentro habían una C y una G-Estas son las iniciales de tu nombre, ¿Viste?, la C de Constanza y la G de González.

-¿Y de qué es la M tuya?-Me quedé pensando un rato y luego chasqueé los dedos-¡Ya se, te llamas Mariano!

-¿Mariano? Que horror…

-Uhm…¡Messi!

-Me gustaría, pero no.

-¿Maradona?

-También, pero tampoco.

-Eh…¡No se poh! ¿Maxi? ¿Martín? ¿Manuel?

-¡Ese mismo!

-¿Cuál, Maxi?

-¡No, no, el que viene después!-Parecía bastante entusiasmado, tanto así que él mismo volvió a ponerme el anillo.

-¿M-Martín? ¿Te llamai' Martín?-Traté de hacer memoria, pero nuevamente solo me salían nombres/apellidos o palabras sueltas, caras borrosas…osea, en resumen, NADA-Hum…¿Tu apellido es Hernández? No me acuerdo de mucho, weas sueltas no más…

-Basta con que te acordés de mi nombre-Me abrazó fuerte y muy feliz, inevitablemente le devolví el abrazo, casi como un reflejo.

Nos quedamos abrazados un poquito más, pero por el calor (y vergüenza por mi parte) nos separamos y emprendimos marcha al hotel, cuando llegamos la Ceci salió a recibirnos diciendo que había estado muy preocupada donde yo salí corriendo, le pedí disculpas y permiso pa' que el Martín me acompañara a mi pieza, me dijo que un rato no má' porque tenía que acostarme temprano pa' la reunión de mañana; Subimos a mi pieza y nos sentamos en la cama, él sacó de nuevo su billetera y empezó a contarme todo del Carlitos, desde el genocidio Selk'nam hasta cuando me hicieron no se que wea de hechizo y tuvo que meterle la chiva de que yo andaba de viaje…igual debe haber sido penca pa'l Carlitos estar sin su mamá dieciséis años…¡Quiero verlo, abrazarlo y decirle que lo quiero mucho! Pero el Martín me dijo que no se podía porque nuestro…nuestro "hijo" (que difícil se me hace decirlo) estaba quedándose en su casa temporalmente y que, por lo de la reunión, lo había dejado a cargo de Romano pa' que lo cuidara por mientras, así que en vez de estar en su casa estaba en Roma ¡Medio rollo! Pero me dijo que íbamos a buscarlo en dos días más (cuando la reunión terminara) y que después si yo quería nos íbamos a una casita que teníamos en el Paso Libertadores (que ahí había un pueblito o no sé, la wea es que tenemos una casa ahí).

-Que lindo~ ¡No pueo' esperar!-Me puse de pie de un salto y empecé a hacerle cariños a la Mila-Que cute~.

-Supongo, solo espero que no se te hayan olvidado sus mañas-Luego él se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la salida-Yo me voy, buenas noches.

-¿Tan temprano? Si son las nueve recién...-Hice un puchero-¡Quédate otro rato~!

-¿Estás loca? Vos tenés que dormirte temprano, además no quiero que tus superiores me estén regañando por tu culpa-Se acercó a la puerta con claras intenciones de abrirla, pero yo le agarré una pierna-¡Soltame, che!

-No~ ¡No quiero dormir sola! ¡Quédate un ratito, ~! Te juro por mi mami que mis ¿Superiores? No te van a decir nada~

A las finales aceptó luego de haberle hecho una pataleta por diez minutos, dijo que iba a quedarse hasta que me quedara dormida ¡How cute!, nos acomodamos en la cama (yo adentro de las sábanas y el afuera) y nos pusimos a conversar de cualquier cosa; El sueño me empezó a invadir ligerito (supongo que habrá sido por la caminata y por llorar como magdalena) y no tardé mucho en quedarme dormida, abrazando a mi pseudo esposo con fuerza y la Mila acurrucada a mis pies.

Solo espero que mañana todo esté mejor…

/

FINALIZADO: 24/11/2010

Ufa~! Que largo me salió ._.Uu, pero tengo que hacerlos largos, como no se cuando me vayan a levantar el castigo D:…

Yay! Apareció el Carlitos 3~, es tan pero TAN cute el que no me pude resistir~, ahora los reviews :D!:

HIMAWARI-HAYASHIBARA: Seh, aca decimos mucho "wea" y sus derivados (¿) es como el "che" de los argentinos o el "pe" de los peruanos (aunque yo digo mas "poh" pero en fin xD), gracias por tu comentario y…no te comas mis piernas ;A;! como camino en las otakuton entonces ;A;?

Y eso, nos vemos luego :D~


End file.
